A True Awakening
by Lucian Queen
Summary: Follow Tsukiko the wolf as she travels to find her bond mate, and recovers many friends on the way. I suck at summaries. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Temporary HIATUS!
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters, only Tsukiko, Riaku, Kenji, and Alkin.  
Let me put it this way, if you don't recognize it as Sega's, it's MINE.

Now on with the show.

Chapter 1: The Attack.

" Princess Tsukiko! Princess Tsukiko!!!!!"

'Aww man, why me?' I thought to myself as my personal babysitter came running towards  
me. Yea, you heard right, a babysitter. Like I really need a babysitter. It's not like the old hag can keep up anyway.

I, Princess Tsukiko, of the northern timber wolf clan, will never, ever need. A. BABYSITTER!

"Princess Tsukiko," she huffed in a panicked voice, " you must come with me at once. The castle is  
under attack. Your parents are..."

"Wait. What? W...where's my parents? Whe..." I was cut off when a huge, UGLY, robot came  
through the wall.

"Target found." I hear it ground out as it tries to grab me. I grab my sitter and ran towards the Grand  
Hall. I gasp as I see the horrific scene before me.

My mother and father lay on the ground, dead. Their bodily remains almost unable to recognize. My small  
kitsune, Luna, crawled toward me, but collapses from exhaustion. I cradle her to my chest as tears begin to run  
down my muzzle, crying in the lost of my parents. I suddenly hear a scream behind me. I turn, and watch as my  
sitter was sucked into a machine. A robotisizer.

"No," I mumbled, "no,no,no,no,NOOOOO!!!!!" I scream. I watch as an exact copy appears, and advances  
toward me..

"Ah, Princess Tsukiko. I knew I'd find you sooner or later." I hear an obnoxious voice behind me. 'No. please  
not him.' I turn to see the one and only Eggman.

" What are you doing here? Why did you do this?" I cried as the my robots encircle me.

He laughs. "Because my child. You were to be mine. Ever since you were born. It looked as if you birth by angels.  
I paid your parents handsomely to marry you once you became of age. But they refused. Said I wasn't your soul mate.  
Preposterous! I am your soul mate! No one else. You belong to me Princess Tsukiko!"

I sat there, tears running down my muzzle, listening to a madman proclaim that I was his soul mate. His bond mate.  
My legs crumple beneath me as I cradled my wounded kitsune to my chest. Suddenly, I felt as though warm arms encircled me.

'My child, I'm still here.'

I gasp, 'Who are you?'

'My name is Riaku. I am what you may call a demon.'

'You're inside me?'

I hear a small chuckle. ' Yes, I share this body with you. Allow me to take over. I will take care of this...human.'

I allow the darkness to close in as Riaku takes over.

Riaku's POV

'Ahhh, freedom.' I watch as a black aura surrounds this body as I take full control. 'The young one truly doesn't know what she let loose' I look down at the small creature cradled in my arms. 'Poor creature'

I hear Tsukiko whisper, 'Please don't hurt her.' I laugh at her plea.

'You shouldn't worry. I know who is friend and foe. Remember, I have been here since you and have your memories.' I feel her fall back to sleep as I reassure her, ' Sleep child, I will take care of HIM.'

I turn toward the human and a sadistic grin widens on my face.

Third POV

Tsukiko's eyes began to change from their normal emerald green to a deep, blood red. Her canines and claws grow longer, and her fur becomes sharp as knives.

Eggman watches the transformation in fascination, not know what has been set loose.

End Chapter.

A/N: Wow, I never thought I'd be able to put this up, but I finally did. I DID IT!!!! MY FIRST FIC! You people have nooo idea how happy I am. Please review, and tell me if I did anything wrong. But go easy on me, pwease.

Flamers beware! Riaku is LOOSE!!!!! (Riaku laughs evilly)


	2. Riaku

I'm baaaaaaaack. ;p I thank all of you for your reviews, and here's a chapter for your patiance.

Disclaimer: Ummmm, you people should know that if I owned Sonic, it would go soooo differently. Truely, I only owned the plot, and a couple of my OCs. Oh, and Prowler isn't mine eithor. He belongs to my wonderful friend King Shadow's Gothic Queen.

ATTENTION READERS OF FANFICTION

I am in desperate need of a beta. As you can plainly see, I'm terrible at writting. Grammer is not my forte. Ask my past english teachers, they'll tell you. So, if anyone is willing to vollunteer, PM me or leave it in a review.

Now Presenting (drum role)... A True Awakening!

Riaku's POV

I watch as the idiotic, man watches in intrest, when he should be running in fear. As I stand to my feet, a chuckle escaped my throat.

"You have no idea what you have done." I growled.

The fat human had the audasity to look confused, "Tsukiko, stop this shurade, and just give in. I promise you, it won't hurt," he smiles, "much."

I laugh, " I believe you have me mistakened with the child I share this child with. In fact, (smirk) it was your grandfather who trapped me this way, Robotnic." I watch as he pales, and that stupid grin dissappears.

"_N,n,n,n,no_. You can't be! He said you were dead!"

I growl, " Wrong, I was trapped. Your dispicable grandfather locked me away in spiritual form, until my reincarnet was born, along with her soulmate. And YOU, you fat tub of lard, are not her mate," he opens his mouth to say something, but it never comes, "what, surely you did not _believe_ 'Kiko to be your mate, did you? Well, it does not matter. I will kill you for what Gerold did to me, and for what you did to 'Kiko."

Robotnic jumps, as though recieving an electric shock, "Noooo! EGGDROIDS! ATTACK!"

I watch as his petty toys surround me. I craddle the kitsune to my chest, and summond my magic. I promised 'Kiko I would protect Luna, which ment no hand-to-hand combat. And with my reserves as low as they are, it was imposible to reach my true form. I use the only thing I can, a sonic blast. I watch as they fall to the ground in pieces. I look toward th balcany to see Robotnic exscape in his Eggship. 'I shall avenge us, Robotnic. That, I promise.' I send another blast to the second batalion, and begin to leave Tsukiko awakens.

'WAIT! Riaku, please! Find my brother. We can go to my sensei for shelter.'

'Prowler?'

'YES, but please find Kenji!'

I began running through the castle searching for Kenji, "Kenji! KENJI!" I cry. I find him in his room, unconcious. I pick him up and plce him on my back.

" Kenji, are you okay?" I ask as he awakens from the sudden movement.

"...iko?" he tries to call her, but the smoke from the fire chokes him.

" Don't speak. Hold on." I use choas control before the castle collapses.

Third POV

(outside)

From outside, the villageres watch in pain and sorrow as the royal castle collapses from the attack. Unbenounce to them, a red light leaves the rubble.

Prowler's POV

(Prowler's dojo)

" Come on, Ryho. You can hit..." I was cut off as the doors burst open. In between, stood one of my best students, " Tsukiko, wha.." before I can finish, she collapses to the floor. "Ryho, go get the medics!" I yell as I ran toward the bloodied wolf.

"Tsukiko, come on. Tell me what happened." As I try to keep her awake, a smile blossems on her face.

" Please, Prowler. You can't tell me you have forgotten me." I suddenly notice her change in eye color and the elongated claws and canines. But her eyes are the dead give away. Instead of the usual emerald green, I see blood red.

"Riaku," I smile, " my friend, you have returned." I knew since 'Kiko was born, that a powerful spirit rest inside her. I began to sense Riaku once, Kiko got older. I look over my shoulder to see the medics run toward us, " the medics are here. Once you are well rested and healed, you, or 'Kiko, will tell me everything." I see her nod before she is taken away.

End Chapter

A/N: I'M FINISHED! I'M FINISHED!!! ;P I'm very happy right now. I finally got out my second chapter, even though I feel like complete crap. UGH! I HATE STOMACH FLUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! Give me two weeks, and I'll be back on my feet. Until then...

Flamers beware, Riaku is LOOSE!!!!!!!


	3. Unlocking magic

A/N: Hello!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update. With school and work I never have time to type anything up. Please forgive me. I'll try my best to keep up. And thank you all for your reviews. I don't care if I get 2 or 200 reviews, as long as the hit # on the list goes up. Enough of my rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3 Unlocking magic

Normal POV

Tsukiko laid there, fast asleep, as doctors pocked and proded for varios wounds. Inside, she and Riaku were talking.

Tsukiko's POV

I feel my face scrunch up as I stare around the inside of my head. 'Hmmm, I pictured this differently.' It looked like one of my parents old livingrooms. But simpler. There was a small couch, which I currently lay on, that was extremly soft and warm. In the middle, sat a small coffee table, with two big cushy airchairs on each side. And all around were books, _lots_ of books. 'Wonder where those lead?'

"To our rooms, child." I jump as I hear a sweet voice behind me.

"Riaku, you scared me." I turned toward my counterpart. But she looked different. Instead of looking like my twin ('_maybe a litttle older ... okay alot' ), _she looked more ... exotic. Her fur was still black, but unlike mine, her's, mid-way thru her legs and arms, were a copper red. So were the tips of her ears and tail. Her eyes were still their normal blood ruby color ( A/N: the color red shall forever be my favorite color, you'll see that alot in my fics). But what was really wierd, was the black that appeared to twirl around her body. Beginning around her chest. twisting around her stomach, and ending around her hips.

'I wonder..' I look down. "Cool I have one too!" I cry. But, unlike Riaku's, mine is white.

I hear Riaku chuckle as she comes and sits next to me. "Yes, little one. It's your aura. You probably want an explanation for why you have two souls in your body instead of one."

I shrug. "Well, of course."

"Well, I guess I should start with how I was imprisoned. Dr. Gerold Robotnik created me to act as a back-up, in case his first creation failed. After Shadow went awall, Gerold awoken me to retrieve him."

"So wait, you were androids?" I asked, confused.

She laughs. " No, we were geneticly created. Umm, kinda like clones ,but without an original," at my soft 'oh' she continues, "but when the doctor created me, he did something no human should ever do. He summond a demoness. Nehelannia was a very powerful demon. Many demons belive her to be a goddess among them. When Gerold called her, she nearly killed him. She hates to be called. But before she could, he offered her the souls of innocent G.U.N soilders in exchange for her blood. She, of course, accepted, unable to let up free souls. Afterwards, he fused her blood and Black Doom's and I was created."

My eyes widen in surprise. " Wait, you mean _the_ Black Doom, the one that Shadow the Hedgehog recently defeated?"

She smiles, " The one and only. I am happy to hear that my brother is doing so well."

" He's your brother, too?" 'My head hurts.' I thought.

" Yes, you can say that. Well, actualy, I have a sister as well. Her name was Alexiel the Cheetah. She was created just like me and Shadow. She escaped from Gerold with me and we traveled everywhere. During our travels, we found a white hedgehog, by the name of Alkin. He was amazing. He taught me and Alexiel alot of things while we traveled. He showed us where some of the world's greatest sensei's were. That's how I met Prowler. He was my own teacher."

I snorted and a smug sneer appeared on my face. " I knew that gieser was old."

Suddenly, I see something glow around her neck. "Riaku, what's that?"

Her eyes close, and a hand wraps arond the necklace. It was five pearls, all hanging from a gold chain. " They' re bond charms. One," she points to one on the end, "is for Alexiel. Another," the one next to the first, "is Alkin's. This one," she point to one on the opposite end, " is for Shadow, and this one is mine. As long as these charms touch, then we are connected."

I reach forward to hold them in my hand. They're ... warm. And they pulse, like a beating heart. The one for Shadow is black. Riaku's is red. Alexiel's is purple. And Alkin's was a pure white. "But Riaku, what about this one?" I held the middle one. It was twice as large as the others.

Her eyes began to glow as her anger grew. The orb turned a bright red. " It's a tracker. Gerold placed one on me and Alexiel if we ever tried to escaped. It also shows our emotions. Which is why its glowing red right now."

"Because you're pissed?"

She took a deep breath and relaxed. "Yes, but I'm calm now," she growls as the pearl turns a muddy brown, "damn contraption, the bastard also made it show if we lied with this ugly brown color. Fortunatly," suddenly the necklace disappears, "I can hide it from site."

"Nice."

A puzzled look crossed her face. "Umm, where was I?"

"You were talking about your teacher."

She smiles. " Oh yeah. Well, there's many things I can teach you myself. But first I have to unlock your magic."

"Magic?" my eyes widden in surprise and confusion, " b...but, I don't have any magic!"

She busts out laughing. "Oh yes you do, but someone has sealed it off. Watch." She lifts her hand as it begins to glow white. I watch as she slides her hand over my body, as though searching for something. I gasp, as bright purole runes appear on my body.

"R...Riaku?"

"Hold on. Listen very carefully. You must hold very still. Otherwise it will hurt alot worse than normal. Once it breaks there will be a slight pain from the magical back-up. You must hold very still till the magic levels out. Understand?(nod) Okay, here goes."

The white orb is then absorbed into my body. The runes crack and than dissolve into the air. Suddenly, a bright light explode behind my eyes, as pain runs down my spine and over my limbs. I cry out as what felt like fire runs over my body.

(outside my head)

The doctors are forced to strap Tsukiko's body to the bed, as her body thrashes around.

(back inside)

Riaku holds me, to stop me from thrashing around. She mumbles into my ear, trying to calm me as the pain entencifies then fades.

I sat there, my body numb, and darkness creeps into my eyesite.

(back outside...again)

Suddenly, Tsukiko's body glows bright white. The doctors slowly back away from the bed. Then, the light explodes, and the doctors are thrown back into the wall. Tsukiko lays on the bed, fast asleep.

Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated when I was suppose to. I just started my new job, and I'm very tired. I'll try my very best to update every week.

Flamers beware, Riaku is LOOSE!!!!!


	4. Apology letter

Hello my wonderful readers. I know you hate these, because they usually bring bad news.

_Nothing has changed about them, because we're about to do it too!_

Before you attack me notice the giant plate of cookies I have for you.(holds out large tray)

_Give them the damned news so you can rest. You know what the doctor said._

(sighs) Fine. Unfortunately, thanks to elements out of my control, i can no longer write this fiction. Do not worry, i will finish it, you'll just have to wait.

_Which means, slow humans, she's sick and overworked. _DO NOT _give her a pissy fit because she can't write, she is only on temporary HIATUS, not permantly._

Please excuse Riaku, she is very protective.I promise to be back soon.I'm really, reeeeeeally sorry about this.


End file.
